


A Visit to a Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Xander and Willow in the Wishverse
Kudos: 6
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	A Visit to a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> written for the genprompt_bingo square "Infiltration"

Willow took a deep, unneeded breath. She could do this. She was Willow. Shy, timid, _human_ little Willow. How she hated that loser. She knocked on the door. "Hi Mrs. Harris, is Xander home. Can I come in?"

"Come one in. Xander! You're little friend is here." Willow smiled and walked by. Xander's parents would probably taste awful. 

"Willow!" Xander's face was flooded with relief. "I was worried about you. You weren't in school last week."

"I was sick."

"What's the matter?"

"You know, girl things." That put an end to that line of conversation. "But I'm much better now."


End file.
